


History Repeats

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime, AnS - Fandom, Snow White with the Red Hair
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: The story of Shirayuki's parents. Mukaze is the son of the second prince of Tanbarun and Kusum, an herbalist's apprentice, is the daughter of bar owners.How they met, the cercumsrances surrounding Shirayuki's birth, and the uncle who tried to separate them.





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day of working in his office Mukaze found himself walking across his family's estate. He enjoyed the fresh air of the gardens and the opportunity to stretch his legs, but he had his eyes set on the greenhouse. As he approached, his heart skipped a beat at the telltale sound of a mortar and pestle. He quieted his steps and peered in through the open door at the herbalist's apprentice. Mukaze loved to watch her work.   
Loose strands of her long chestnut hair brushed back and forth against her flushed cheeks. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she concentrated hard on grinding the herbs into a fine powder. Her hazel eyes flicked back to the page of the book opened next to her and searched the lines for the place she'd left off. Her tongue flicked gently behind her lips as she read the words silently to herself.   
This made him chuckle.   
The sudden break in the abeyant noise of the evening caused her to start, but when she saw it was him she smiled warmly. And stepped away from her work.   
"Didn't mean to scare you, Kusum," he said as he moved into the room.  
"If you wanted to keep me company it'd work better if you actually made your presence known." She teased, making her way towards him, a spring in her step.  
He shook his head moving closer to her, "I like seeing what you do when you think no one else is around." He took another step towards her so that they were chest to chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer. Her face flushed and she abashedly bowed her head. Mukaze bowed his own head so that their foreheads touched. "For instance," he said, his voice a low rumble, "I didn't know you needed to move your lips to read."  
Playfully, she swatted his shoulder with her open palm. "Don't be mean!"   
He chuckled at her again he tilted his head and moved his lips to her neck, "You haven't seen mean yet." He began to nuzzle her sensitive skin.   
She laughed and pushed at his shoulders. "Mukaze, stop!" He only felt encouraged to continue. "No-really-stop!" she said as seriously as she could between giggles.   
Mukaze pulled away this time. "What is it?" he asked, smiling.   
Kusum caught her breathe as she stared back at him with an open smile, but, slowly, her brow fell and her lower lip began to quiver. Mukaze's face dropped, "Kusum?"   
She began to tear up and he quickly pulled her close to his chest, "Kusum, please," he begged, "I'm sorry."  
She shook her head, "Y-you didn't d-do anything." Her sobs continued then, a laugh escaped her lips. She pulled away from him, he let his arms fall aside, and watched her intently, confusion riddled his face. Tears were still in her eyes, but she was smiling. "Well- you did do something..." his eyes followed her hand as she brought touched her palm to her belly.   
Mukaze looked from her belly, to her, back to her belly, and back to her again. His eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"  
Kusum bit her lip and nodded.   
"And it's mine?" He asked, dumbfounded.  
Kusum gave him another, barely noticed, swat on the arm, "Of course it's yours!"   
Mukaze looked frozen in complete shock. Mukaze was a nobleman, a close relative of the crown, Kusum knew he couldn't afford to have a scandal like an Illegitimate child.   
Her being pregnant would mean she'd have to leave his family's estate and everything she'd worked for as an herbalist. She'd need to keep the child's true parentage a secret to everyone, including the child. And, the part she couldn't bare to think about until now, she'd never get to see him again. Never have another conversation with him deep into the night. No more secret rendezvous or love letters. Never to hold or be held by him again. She knew their relationship, whatever they were, needed to end in order to protect him.  
"I'm sorry," Kusum whispered, "this ruins everyth-"   
"This is great!" Mukaze shouted as he scooped Kusum into his arms, lifting her feet off the floor.  
"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She really couldn't. If he meant what she thought he meant, he obviously wasn't thinking this through. She wasn't about to tell him so when-  
"Kusum." She wished he didn't say her name like that, not like he needed it to breath. "We're having a baby!"   
His eyes were wide and wet and desperately searched her face for reciprocated joy.   
Shocked, she slowly shook her head.   
"We can't-" she tried, "you can't-"   
He only spun her around.   
"We can!" He laughed.   
He sat her feet back on floor and touched the sides of her waist like he was nervous the baby had gotten dizzy. "We'll get married within the month, then, once we get back from the honey moon, we'll tell everyone the good news!"   
"M-marriage?" Kusum sputtered. Sure she'd wanted that and especially since meeting Mukaze, but she'd never let herself hope. "But I'm not..." she trailed off, not sure what word to say there. 'Noble', 'highborn', 'worthy', she didn't believe in any of that and she knew it wouldn't make a difference to Mukaze.   
"I don't care about that," He said, predictably.   
"Your family might." Kusum said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"You're my family." He said like it was a matter of fact. He came closer to her and put his hands around her waist, "Besides, I'm the son of a second prince, no princess worth her salt is going to want to marry me."   
Kusum swatted his arm for a third time. He just kissed the top of her head.  
Kusum had plenty of doubts about this plan, but the thought of being with Mukaze and raising a family with him filled her with a joy she didn't think she was allowed to have. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.   
"We could- when the baby is born early- tell everyone they were premature," she added, just above a whisper.   
Mukaze lit up, happy to see Kusum on board. He took her hand and kissed it, then noticed her bare fingers. His eyes searched the room then returned to her. "Until I can get you a proper ring," he lead her by the hand to a nearby planter where several dozen, small, white flowers bloomed and plucked one. He removed the leaves from its stem then wrapped it around her finger, the the tiny flower in place of a gem stone. Both their gazes where affixed to it until Mukaze chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I probably should have proposed before giving you that."   
Kusum laughed, "There's a lot of things we've done out of order of the norm."   
They both laughed then Mukaze bent a knee. "Kusum, will you marry me?"   
It felt like a dream, she had been so terrified of losing him minutes before, now he was offering to be with her always. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He returned the embrace and pulled her onto his lap. She should have known he wouldn't have let her go so easily.   
Into his ear she whispered, "Yes."


	2. How They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see they didn't get off on the best foot...
> 
> *Work in progress*  
> Pages of comic will be posted as finished.

This fic will carry on as a comic, you can see the first page of chapter 2 here...

http://akagami-no-rae.tumblr.com/post/160704489201/history-repeats-chapter-2-page-1-mukaze-sees

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the story I want to tell. There will definitely be a part two, so look out for that. I have a couple ideas for more chapters, but we'll see where it goes from here.


End file.
